Year's long ago Rewrite
by marslion9
Summary: :rewrite: It started with strange dream's that Dante just shrugged off but when strange things start to take place Dante begins to question if they were truly dreams or not
1. Dreams

_Welcome to the rewrite of Years long ago!~ now, of course, I do not own any of DMC, that all belongs to capcom, and this rewrite will be keeping most of everything expect for some changes and me making it longer well anyways enjoy!~_

* * *

The iron tinge of blood filled the air, snow white hair dyed a brilliant red, a man in a purple Victorian-style outfit laid in a stream of blood, his white cravat stained from the blood.  
A great Battle took place only but a few minutes ago, Sparda the Legendary Dark Knight laid defeated before the feet of the Demon Emperor Mundus, "The great Dark Knight falls before me" Mundus laughed cruelly.  
The Demon Emperor raised his mighty sword above his head, "any final words?" Mundus all but purred in delight, sharp icy blue eyes stared coldly into the red ones above them, "nothing to say? I'll be sure to send your bloody head to your precious little human!" Mundus growled as he brought down the sword.

* * *

Dante jolted upright panting heavily in a cold sweat, "What was that?" he said into the night, sure strange dreams weren't uncommon for the half demon, but this one was different, it felt real, with a heavy sigh he headed down the stairs.  
Once down he looked to the couch, white hair poked out from the mess of blankets, Nero has been staying here for about a week or so, it's been at least a year since they first met, The squirt was thinking of joining Devil May Cry, wanting to help fight off the demon hoard that feels like it's growing by the minute.  
But he was hesitant to do so because of his relationship with the girl Kyrie, it was going well considering the death of her brother, somehow that girl managed to put a smile on her face, well fake it till you make it Dante guesses.  
Sighing once more Dante went into the kitchen to get a glass of water, his thoughts drifted slowly back to his dream, he was unsure of what it meant or what it was even truly about, sure there was some sort of fight that took place, but what happened before, what brought about this event.  
"Get a hang of yourself Dante" the man growled, "Your just over thinking a stupid dream, it doesn't mean anything" with a nod Dante downed his glass of water, "Who the hell are you talking too?" Nero asked from the doorway.  
"Geez kid take a guess" Dante chuckled, "Whatever crazy" Nero mumbled as he shuffled over to the fridge to get some milk, "Hey you ever heard of a thing called a shirt?" the squirt grumbled with annoyance, Dante shrugged "Maybe some of us just like to be free?" he said with a smirk and then begin to walk back to bed, hoping that his brain was done with the weird dream thing.

* * *

"There's nothing to doooo" Nero all but whined as he flopped onto the couch, "stop your whining we're all bored" Dante grumbled as he turned the page of his magazine, "shut up old man I'll bitch all I want" Nero growled.  
The doors nearly flew off their hinges as Trish came striding in with Lady by her side, "I've got a job for you boys" Lady said as she took the magazine out of Dante's hands, "FINALLY!" Nero cheered, "what is it?" the boy asked after a few minutes of fist bumping the air.  
"It's something you'd want to look into Dante," Trish said as she took to magazine from lady to look at herself, "And why's that?" Dante sighed as he watched his magazine get passed around, "because it has to do with a certain house" Trish said calmly.  
"Well, what's the job?" Dante sat up a little straighter as he spoke, "Well the area has been overrun by a demonic hoard, they've been attacking the town not too far off, they appear to be coming from a large old rundown Mansion not too far outta town" Lady explained in a serious tone.  
"Why the grim face?" she asked after a few moments of silence, "I know the place" Dante grumbled, "how? Old friend live there?" Nero piped in, "let's just say I know the mansion well" Dante sighed getting up to grab Rebellion, "What a friend lived there?" Nero asked some more.  
"Will you shut up if I tell you?" Dante asked looking at the squirt with a slightly irritated face "Sure" Nero shrugged, "I used to live there" Dante sighed grabbing Ebony and Ivory, "WHAT YOU LIVED IN A MANSION!?" Nero shouted in shock, "AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!?" the kid continued to shout.  
"I never saw the need" Dante shrugged without a care in the world, "don't worry Lady, I'll look into it" Dante sighed, "wait wait wait I'm coming too" Nero said already in grabbing his weapons, "Fine if it'll get you to stop complaining that your bored" Dante said heading out the door, "This is going to be so cool!" Nero cheered.  
"Have fun idiots" Trish called out as she watches their backs slowly fade, "Do you think he'll be alright?" Trish asks looking over to Lady, "it's Dante, he'll be fine" Lady shrugged "He's not a kid" she said as she started walking off, "Wanna go shopping?" Trish asked jogging over "Sure why not" Lady smirked as the headed off.


	2. Home

**Well here's the second chapter of the rewrite! I'm thinking I'll probably be posting once a week but that might change, well anyways I don't own Devil may cry**

* * *

Home

* * *

The sound of sword's clashing echoed throughout the battlefield, sparks flew into the air as the sword's collided, The demon Mundus growled as he slashed at the Dark Knight Sparda, his strike was blocked by the knight's trusted sword "hurry up and fall before my sword!" Mundus shouted as he brought his great sword down only to be blocked once more.

Sparda stabbed at Mundus only to be parried, Mundus released a growl of irritation then kicked the rust colored dust into the Dark Knight's striking blue eye's, a cruel smile played across the demon king's twisted features, with a roar he forced his sword into Sparda's chest forcing the Knight out of his demonic form.

"Finally!" Mundus cried out in victory pulling his sword from the Dark Knight's chest, with a pleased laugh he kicked Sparda down onto the ground planting his foot onto the fresh wound, "Finally I have you crushed beneath my feet" the demon king all but purred, "How does it feel to be powerless?" he asked with glee.

Sparda released a strangled growl and slashed at Mundus' leg, Mundus hopped off the other demon with a grunt, moving his hand to find a cut on his thigh, "you still got a bit of fight in you huh?" Mundus laughed "Alright then, Let's finish this!" he growls as he rushed at the Knight.

* * *

"Dante, hey old man, HEY WAKE THE HELL UP!" Nero shouted into Dante's ear, "God damn it kid" Dante groaned as he sat up, "we're here" Nero grumbled and grabbed his stuff, "right" Dante sighed and collected his things and the two got off the train, "Next time let's try a little less screaming" Dante said as he began to walk, "Next time wake up" Nero said annoyed.

They walked for what felt like hour's till they came upon an old broken down mansion, the thing was falling in on itself and the door was falling off its hinges, claw marks covered the edges of the door, "let's go" Dante said grimly and walked up to the door, using his foot he pushed it open and stepped inside.

Happy and sad memories played in front of the demon hunters eye's, the laughter of days gone by sounded throughout his head, this was where it all happened, the house remained the same since the day of his eighth birthday, where his mother was ripped to shreds in front of him and his brother taken from him.

Grief tightened in Dante's chest, the pain as clear as the time he watched his brother's life slip from his finger's in the form of blue flames, leaving behind the amulet that was given to them from the mother and father before it all fell apart.

A Scarecrow demon released a screech before jumping at Dante from the stair's, sidestepping the things blade Dante whipped out Rebellion and the demon fell into dark mist, "Right then, let's get this party started" Dante cheered with a smirk dancing onto his lips, demon's came out of their hiding place's and attack the two demon hunters.

Springing into action the two began to depose of them, the room was filled with the sound's of gunshots and swords tearing through the foolish demon's, Nero laughed and cheered as he destroyed a Mephisto with the devil bringer, and put a bullet into a scarecrow's head, the room was cleared rather quickly.

"Well that was fun" Nero said as he pulled Red Queen out from the last demon, "come on, I'd like to get this done quickly" Dante said as he moved to the next room, the dining room was torn apart with the table gone and a large demonic circle sat where it was, sitting on the edge of the circle a cloaked figure sat speaking a demonic chant.

They didn't seem to notice the two demon hunters enter the room, Nero pulled Red Queen to the ready, Dante put a hand on his shoulder and held a finger to his lips, getting the idea Nero started to move quietly to the side to flank the figure.

Sneaking to the other side Dante crept closer to the circle trying to get a better look at it, now with a closer look, Dante could see the Sword of Sparda floating in the middle of the demonic runes, "Hey that's Mine" Dante shouted after standing and giving up on stealth.

Nero looked over at him in shock then turned back the chanting figure, it looked up to them and then slowly stood up, a thin hand with pale gray skin with blue pulsating vein's came into view wielding a Katana, the hilt of the Sword was wrapped in bandages but the blade featured several intricate ornaments, the most notable is a dragon at the endpoint of the hilt.

"Wait a minute! that's should be in my hand!" Nero shouted in shock, how Yamato was in that things hands it was beyond Nero. "Fine you wanna go? Then let's go!" Nero shouted as he rushed at the demon "Nero stop!" Dante tried as Nero slashed at the thing, something about this entire thing didn't feel right to the Demon Hunter.

Blocking Nero's slash the demon elbowed him in the gut, with a grunt Nero pulled back, rushing back at it Nero flew effortlessly into combo's, Red Queen danced beautifully with every move, Yamato danced along to the dance that was set with such grace, the demon remained on the defensive.

Pulling out Blue Rose too join in on the fight Nero fired a few shots at the demon, the demon teleported behind Nero too avoid the bullet's, Nero only saw them a second before they hit, blue sword's hit Nero in the thigh making him grunt in pain, "Nero get out of there!" Dante shouted as he bolted after the kid.

"Wha-" was all Nero could get out as three more glowing blue sword's rammed into his chest, rushing to catch him Dante slid onto the ground, "shit Nero are you alright?" he asks as he looked him over, "yeah I think so" Nero said with a groan of pain resting his hand on his chest.

The demon moved back too the circle still chanting it's haunting words, with a growl Dante tackled the demon to the ground, struggling against each other Dante started to overpower the chanting being, "Hold still and show me your face" Dante snarled as he grabbed hold of the hood, the demon released a pained growl as it clawed at the demon hunter's face, finally able to pin the thing down and get a good hold of the hood Dante ripped the hood from its head, Dante felt all the air leave his lungs.


End file.
